Feliz Cumpleaños Deku!
by Jugador13
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene cumpleaños que recuerdan muy feliz... excepto Izuku el cual cada cumpleaños para el era triste... pero eso cambiaría o no?
1. Aquel Dia

**_Bueno Hola , hoy es un día especial es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Deku (tambien de Ichigo pero no nos importa el ) y para celebrarlo un Fanfic, Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Koihe Horikoshi_**

* * *

 _Cada vez que el veía ver ese día se ponía triste ya que el solo se acordaba que cada año era lo mismo un día en el cual se sentía triste porque nada más sus padres lo felicitaban, luego tenían que ir a trabajar y el pequeño se quedaba solo y lloraba ya que nunca recibió un regalo o una felicitación se sentía muy triste_

 _Porque…Porque? — decía con lagrimas en sus ojos_

 _Sentía que el lugar se volvía oscuro y de pronto el suelo se rompió haciendo que el pequeño cayera de una gran altura y lo único que podía hacer era ver una estrella blanca en el cielo la cual brillaba mucho…_

 _Pum— se oía como si alguien cayera al suelo_

 _Así que todo eso fue un sueño…—se decía el chico en el suelo_

 _El chico se levantó, vio que ya era día y fue al baño a echarse agua para quitarse el sueño_

 _Bien es un nuevo día así que a esforzarse— dijo con una gran sonrisa_

 _Luego de eso se vistió para ir a la escuela U.A. en la cual el es un estudiante y donde cumpliría su sueño es ser el mejor superhéroe de todos_

 _Cierto que día es hoy? — se dijo el chico confundido_

 _El chico reviso el calendario y vio que era el día 15 de julio, el día de su cumpleaños era hoy…_

 _Así que hoy es mi cumpleaños… — dijo por un momento con la cara triste.._

 _No importa ya sea mi cumpleaños o no yo siempre me esforzare — dijo con una gran determinación el chico_

 _Después de terminar de comer, levanto su mochila y fue la puerta_

 _Ya me voy mamá — dijo el chico saliendo de su casa_

 _Esta bien, cuídate Izuku — le respondió su mamá_

 _Vio que no lo felicito por su cumpleaños pero no le hizo mucho caso.._

 _El chico había llegado a la escuela_

 _Izuku entro en el salón de 1-A_

 _Buenos días a todos — dijo a todos sus amigos_

 _Pero nadie respondió a su saludo, al parecer todos se veían ocupados en algo…_

 _Agg ya llego el insecto de Deku — dijo Kacchan_

 _Hola Kacchan — dijo Izuku_

 _Cállate! — dijo muy groseramente el chico_

 _El Izuku fue a su asiento y se quedo con duda de lo que estaba pasando en el salón…_

 _Oye Mineta que esta pasando? — pregunto a su amigo de atrás_

 _Aahhhh — grito Mineta_

 _Que le pasa? — dijo Izuku_

 _Nada de nada — dijo Mineta algo alterado_

 _Está bien... Me puedes decir porque todos están ocupados el día de hoy?— pregunto Izuku_

 _Lo siento Midoriya pero… no puedo decirle — respondió un poco alterado el chico_

 _Pero solo quie… — decía Izuku hasta que fue interrumpido por Tsuyu_

 _Midoriya deje de molestar a Mineta, si no le quiere decir no lo obligue — dijo Tsuyu_

 _Lo que decía la chica tenia razón así que procedió a disculparse_

 _Esta bien lo siento mucho — se decía Izuku disculpándose_

 _No se preocupe — decía Mineta_

 _Ok ya todos siéntense y dejen de jugar— decía Aizawa-sensei mientras entraba al salón_

 _Bueno no importa le preguntare a otra persona — pensaba el chico_

 _Lamentablemente cada intento fallaba, iba con uno y otro le decía que vendían comida ilimitada en la cafetería o que le llamaba un profesor entre más cosas…_

 _MALDICIÓN!_ _! Acaso hice algo que les molestara — pensó el chico_

 _En el almuerzo no vio a sus amigos en la cafetería lo cual el fue al patio de la escuela y se sentó en una piedra_

 _Esto se me hace familiar — se dijo a el mismo_

 _La sensación de la cual hablaba era la soledad la cual el siempre estaba acostumbrado antes, cuando Kacchan y los demás se burlaban de el solo por no tener una peculiaridad..._

 _En aquel momento recordó la pesadilla que había tenido donde recordaba lo solo que había estado desde pequeño y lo tristes que eran sus cumpleaños cada años, el pensaba que ese año cambiaria pero parece ser que se equivocaría..._

 _Regreso al salón para ver a todos otra vez ocupados, lo cual hizo que ya perdiera la esperanzas de obtener al menos una felicitación de parte de uno de sus amigos…_

 _La clases terminaron pero nadie se había ido aun parecía que seguían ocupados en algo…_

 _Izuku se fue discretamente para no molestar a sus amigos.._

 _Izuku estaba en la calle caminando triste ya que pensaba que alguien lo felicitaría pero tristemente eso no ocurrió y se le veía unas lagrimas derramando por su cara y caminaba poco a poco llegando a la estación para irse a su casa…_

* * *

 _Mientras en otro lado…_

 _Ok chicos terminamos los últimos arreglos, ya tenemos listo todo — decía una alegre uraraka_

 _Perfecto! Bien! Lo logramos! — decían todos los chicos de la clase 1-A_

 _Perfecto, ahora solo falta traer al invitado especial — decía Iida contento_

 _Chicos! Tenemos un problema! — decía Fumikage algo preocupado_

 _Un problema? Cuál es? Para poder resolverlo — dijo Uraraka con una de expresión de lograr resolverlo_

 _Midoriya no esta aquí! — dijo Fumikage_

 _Espera que acabas de decir… — dijo Uraraka sorprendida_

 _Que Midoriya no esta en la escuela! — Dijo Fumikage_

 _Queeeeeeee! — Gritaron todos en el salón.._

 _Que paso? Porque todos están preocupados por que Deku no este? Todo y más en la siguiente parte…_

 _De dónde sale esa voz? — dijo Uraraka confusa_

* * *

 **Bueno aqui le dejamos a la parte 1 de esta historia (ya que se me habían acabado las ideas y mejor dejarlo así ) bueno esto continuara en la siguiente parte asi que nos vemos...**


	2. Verdades

**Hola a todos... si ya paso 6 dias desde el ultimo capitulo y gracias por sus opiniones en este Fanfic le estoy poniendo el doble de energía :3, sin nadamas que decir Continuemos con la historia :D**

* * *

 _Qué_ _es lo que acabas de decir Fumikage! — dijo Iida con cara de sorpresa_

 _Lo que escucharon, que Midoriya no está en la escuela.. — respondió el chico_

 _Pero como, si él siempre nos espera en la salida — dijo Uraraka_

 _Pues fui a ver en la puerta y cuando llegue no vi a nadie… — respondió otra vez el chico_

 _Pero ¿Por qué se fue más temprano hoy?... — dijo Iida_

 _¿Tal vez estaba enfermo? — dijo Mineta_

 _¿Tal vez su Madre le pido un favor? — dijo Shouto_

 _Se dieron muchas más ideas de porque el chico no estaba hasta que…_

 _El estúpido de Deku se fue porque nadie le hizo caso… — dijo Kacchan_

 _Espera que no le hicimos caso a Deku a que te refieres — dijo Uraraka con preocupación_

 _Deku llegó al salón diciendo "Hola a todos" con una estúpida sonrisa y nadie le respondió más que yo pero le grite… — dijo Kacchan_

 _Por qué le gritó a Midoriya! — dijo Iida_

 _Porque_ _se lo merece, él es un ser inferior a mi y no merece respeto de mi! — dijo Kacchan con orgullo_

 _Sigue diciéndonos en que no le hicimos caso… — dijo Uraraka_

 _Cuando le dijo al enano que pasó y no le quiso responder y luego la chica rana le dijo que no lo obligara a decir nada lo cual lo dejó triste… — dijo Kacchan_

 _Entonces todo es mi culpa! — dijo Mineta con cara de preocupación_

 _No es su culpa Mineta...Aunque tal vez me pase diciéndole eso a Midoriya — dijo Tsuyu con cara de tristeza_

 _También en la hora de almuerzo, fui a la cafetería por mi comida y vi como el gusano de Deku estaba afuera comido solo… — seguía contando Kacchan_

 _Es cierto fuimos al lugar donde haríamos a hacer la fiesta y se nos olvidó que Deku se quedaría solo… — dijo Uraraka sintiéndose culpable_

 _Y para terminar se fue de la escuela sin que se dieran cuenta — dijo Kacchan terminando con lo que_ _pasó_

 _Y por que no lo detuviste! — dijo enojada Uraraka_

 _Ustedes me dijeron que no le dijera nada a al insecto de Deku y no es mi misión ir a detener a tu estúpido novio NIÑATA! — Grito Kacchan_

 _No es mi N-novio… — dijo Uraraka tratando de ocultar su robustez_

 _De todos modos es tu culpa por planear esta estúpida fiesta sorpresa al gusano de Deku! — dijo con enojo Kacchan_

 _No es cierto, todos queríamos hacer esto, verdad Uraraka… — Pregunto Iida_

 _Tal vez tenga razón esta vez Bakugo…—Dijo algo triste Uraraka_

 _Uraraka! — Todos dijeron_

 _Yo…tan solo…quería…darle…una…sorpresa…que…lo...hiciera...feliz… — dijo Uraraka cayendo al suelo llorando de tristeza…_

… _En realidad todo esto inició hace una semana…_

* * *

 _Fue el día en el cual fui a la casa de Deku a hacer un trabajo que había dejado Aizawa-sensei…_

 _Izuku! — dijo la madre de Deku_

 _Que pasa! — respondió Deku_

 _Necesito que vayas al supermercado por unas cosas para la cena! — dijo su madre_

 _Esta bien ahora voy, uraraka voy al supermercado así que no tardo — dijo Deku_

 _Esta bien mientras tanto revisare si vamos en algo mal — respondí al chico_

 _Luego de eso el chico salió de su casa, mientras tanto yo estaba revisando si algo estaba mal hasta que...vi un diario tirado cerca de la mesa y lo recogí, lo revise y vi que tenía el nombre de Deku, luego lo abrí para ver que tenía escrito…_

 _Tengo ganas de que llegue el día en el que me convierta en un Héroe — leí y me dio un poco de felicidad leerlo_

 _Ver a All Might me hacer sentir que ser un héroe es genial! — cuando leí esa parte vi como el era en verdad un fan de All Might_

 _Leí una por una cada hoja del diario del chico hasta que vi una hoja arrancada… y revise que decía…_

 _Es otra vez esa fecha… a veces quisiera olvidarme de esta fecha…no me gusta ver que caiga día 15 de julio ya que recuerdo que en cada cumpleaños siempre fueron tristes…mis padre me felicitaban pero luego tenían que trabajar y me quedaba solo...nunca recibí un regalo de parte de nadie...ni siquiera una felicitación…siempre lloro en este día…yo espero que algún día alguien me de una felicitación o un regalo…lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es dar una sonrisa falsa de felicidad…_

 _Luego de leer esa hoja me salieron una lágrimas… había descubierto que el chico que me gustaba…nunca le hicieron un cumpleaños o le regalaron algo ni siquiera le habían dado una felicitación…_

 _Espera 15 de Julio… no en una semana? — me dije algo_ _sorprendida_

 _Tengo una idea…le haremos una fiesta sorpresa para que no se sienta triste en este año y haga una sonrisa de felicidad en grande_

 _Pero necesitare ayuda…bla…bla..— pensaba cómo lograr ese objetivo_

 _Uraraka esta bien? — pregunto el chico viéndome con una cara algo extraña_

 _D-deku cuando llegó aquí! — dije un poco alterada_

 _Apenas llegue y la vi murmurando muchas cosas — dijo con una mini sonrisa_

 _B-bueno seguimos con el trabajo? — dije para cambiar la conversación_

 _Claro! — dijo con una sonrisa_

 _Luego de terminar me despedí de Deku y fui directo a casa…_

 _Al día siguiente Deku todavía no llegaba a si que le dije a los chicos sobre la idea…_

 _Una fiesta sorpresa? — pregunto Iida algo confundido_

 _Si una fiesta sorpresa para Deku — dije con una sonrisa_

 _Una fiesta para Midoriya...— todos me miraron pensando algo diferente_

 _N-no es lo que piensan es…una de fiesta cumpleaños — especifique a los demás_

 _De cumpleaños? — todos se quedaron confundidos_

 _Si una fiesta de cumpleaños porque Deku nunca a tenido una fiesta, así que quiero hacerle una para que sea feliz así que necesito su ayuda — dije honestamente_

 _El salón se quedó en silencio por un minuto…se sentía algo incómodo…_

 _Bueno cuenta con mi ayuda — dijo kirishima con un pulgar hacia arriba_

 _Kirishima — dije feliz_

 _Cuenten conmigo también — dijo Iida_

 _Iida — dije otra vez feliz_

 _Y conmigo… también yo ayudo… le ayudare como sea…— se escucharon muchos diciendo que ayudarían_

 _Chicos…Gracias — dije sonriendo_

 _Ja una fiesta sorpresa que pesados son ustedes — dijo Bakugo groseramente_

 _Demonios me olvide de Bakugo — pensaba preocupada_

 _Ja quieren hacerle una fiesta al insecto de Deku pero qué pasaría si le dijera — dijo con una sonrisa_

 _Bakugo no…te…atrevas a decirle — le dije enojada_

 _Y que, tú y cuántos más pueden callarme! — dijo burlándose de_ _mí_

 _Todos nosotros te callaremos, incluso si te mandamos al hospital — todo los demás dijeron y sentía una aura oscura_

 _Luego de eso en el salón se oyeron explosiones, golpes y más destrucción…_

… _Después de una gran batalla de todos vs Bakugo…_

 _Esta-bien…no le diré…— dijo Bakugo tirado en el suelo rodeado por todos_

 _Que paso aquí? — dijo un Deku sorprendido_

 _Aa-ahh Deku — dije sorprendida_

 _Por que Kacchan está tirado en el suelo — pregunto el chico algo sorprendido_

 _Pues…a…es que… — trataba de encontrar una respuesta_

 _Es que Bakugo nos insulto a todos y nos enojamos con el asi que fuimos todos a atacarlo — dijo Kirishima_

 _Pues para la otra joven Bakugo no insulte a sus compañeros y los demás no utilicen así sus poderes — dijo Aizawa-sensei_

 _Lo sentimos sensei — dijeron todos a excepción de Deku_

 _Bien empecemos con la clase de hoy — dijo Aizawa-sensei_

 _Luego desde ese día todos teníamos una meta : terminar de hacer la fiesta sorpresa de Deku_

 _Los día antes de llegar a su cumpleaños le seguíamos como siempre, le hablábamos a Deku, comíamos con él y más cosas…mientras tanto nosotros conseguimos las mesas, los estéreos , el salón y también obligamos a Bakugo a ayudar, entre más cosas…parecía que lo teníamos todo…_

 _Pero un día antes de la fiesta vimos que nos faltaban terminar cosas, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo que terminaríamos lo último en salón…_

 _Fue tanto lo que nos faltaba que estábamos muy ocupados y no le hacíamos casi caso a nadie…_

 _En el almuerzo fuimos a dejar lo que teníamos completo a el salón de la fiesta… y terminamos, todos nos sentíamos muy felices de haber logrado esto…_

 _Hasta que…todo se derrumbó… ya que Deku no estaba…_

* * *

 **Bueno aqui concluimos el 2 capitulo/parte o como quieran decirlo :D , esperen por el Capítulo/Parte 3** **donde habrá más momentos tristes (o eso creo :v) hasta la próxima**

 **PD: Bueno esto esta un poquito editado ya que el dia que publique el capitulo el tiempo me estaba ganando y pues no vi los errores :P , solo edite cosas pequeñas nada de afectar la historia :)**


	3. Esperanzas, Dolor y la Solucion

_**Hola...sip lleva como semanas que no subía la 3 parte de este Fanfic :P perdon es que pasaron cosas ( vacaciones :P y sin internet T_T ) pero bueno ya tengo internet y aqui la 3 parte de esta Historia :D cada vez escribo más que en el capitulo anterior :3 bien Disfruten :D**  
_

* * *

 _La situación actualmente del salón..._

 _Una chica tirada en el suelo llorando de tristeza al saber que esa persona a quien festejaron no llegaría…_

 _Uraraka… — dijo Tsuyu dijo sintiendo pena por ver a su amiga llorar_

 _El salón se veía triste y tenían ganas de llorar ya que se sentían frustrados…tan lejos habían llegado y fueron parados por un pequeño problema…_

 _Carecían de Esperanza…pero alguien no había perdido aún la esperanza..._

 _No hay que rendirnos chicos, podemos lograrlo aun! — dijo Iida con un tono fuerte_

 _Qué? — todos se quedaron confusos al escuchar las palabras del presidente de la clase_

 _Uraraka tenemos tiempo, tal vez Midoriya no a llegado a la estación! — dijo para darle animo a su compañera_

 _No lo creo… — decía muy negativa la chica..._

 _Lo tenemos que lograr, ya que yo quiero agradecerle a Midoriya por ayudarme cuando quise tomar venganza por mi hermano y casi muero, pero fue gracias a el de que aun sigo con vida— dijo Iida contento_

 _Todos recordaron cuando Iida quería tomar venganza de su hermano al cual habían dejado inválido…_

 _Quería vengar y restaurar el honor de su familia, pero al final Iida estuvo a punto de morir…pero un peliverde había llegado justo a tiempo a salvarlo de las garras de la muerte..._

 _Es cierto, gracias a el que me di cuenta que estaba mal, yo no quería usar mi parte de fuego porque me recordaba como mi padre me hizo sentir mucho dolor y sufrimiento a mi madre y a mí, fue gracias a el que recapacite que el poder que tengo es mío y de nadie más — dijo Todoroki también contento_

 _Los chicos recordaron la batalla de Izuku vs Todoroki en el Festival U.A. Sports la cual había sido espectacular y muy dolorosa en la cual se veía un Izuku el cual cada momento destruía su cuerpo en la batalla, pero en la cual Izuku le estaba diciendo cosas a Shouto para que utilizara su parte de fuego, eventualmente Shouto utiliza su parte de fuego con su parte de hielo y después de un golpe final de parte de ambos, gana Shouto_

 _Pero se queda confuso por las palabras que le había dicho el peliverde, al final del festival Todoroki fue a ver a su madre para reconciliarse y para aceptar su parte de fuego_

 _El inútil de Deku me salvó también…Pero no necesitaba su ayuda y nunca se la pedí! — dijo Bakugo enojado_

 _Bakugo recordaba aquel día en el cual el peliverde se hecho a correr para ayudarlo cuando un villano lo había capturado y aquel día en el cual ambos se enfrentaron, en el cual el equipo del peliverde había ganado y hizo que se diera cuenta de que habían personas superiores a el y no debía quedarse atrás…_

 _Todo el mundo había recordado aunque sea un momento en el cual el chico les habían ayudado o reforzado en algo y que les haya hecho feliz…_

 _En el examen de entrada yo me atasque en una piedra cuando sacaron al Robot Gigante, podía haberme hecho algo mayor de daño o incluso morir pero el arriesgo su vida para salvarme, desde entonces me hice su amiga, me a ayudado y me ha hecho sonreír mucho desde entonces…y esto muy agradecida con el — pensaba feliz la chica_

 _La chica levanto la mirada con lágrimas y vio a todos con algo de esperanza de que el chico no haya llegado a la estación…_

 _Es cierto…tal vez haya una oportunidad… — dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y levantándose_

 _Bien, que haremos? — dijo Kirishima algo contento y confundido a la vez_

 _Iida tu y yo vamos a ir a la estación para ver si Deku no se haya ido todavía — dijo seriamente la chica_

 _Ok — respondió rápidamente Iida_

 _Y nosotros qué hacemos?— dijo Todoroki_

 _Ustedes vayan al salón de la fiesta, también lleven las cajas para terminar de poner lo que falta y les digo que si voy con Deku o no — dijo la chica dando_ _órdenes_

 _Ok — dijeron todos_

 _Vamos Iida — dijo saliendo del salón la chica_

 _Si vamos rápido! — saliendo del salón también_

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar…_

 _Un chico triste iba caminando directo hacia la estación…_

 _Hoy…es igual a esos días… hoy es un mal día…el cual nunca voy a olvidar…— decía muy triste Izuku_

 _Siempre sucede esto no sé por qué me doy falsas esperanzas, para que al final me ponga más triste—seguía diciendo triste_

 _Me hubiera gustado una felicitación de un amigo, maestro, incluso si era de mi madre…pero parece ser que no existes esos finales felices… — dijo con esperanzas perdidas_

 _El chico estaba cercas de la entrada de la estación…quería que el día ya se acabará…hasta que de pronto…_

 _Midoriya! — Grito fuerte Iida mientras corría a gran velocidad gracias a su peculiaridad y encima de el estaba Uraraka_

 _Iida? Uraraka? Pero q— decía el chico confundido pero fue interrumpido_

 _Atrape! — Grito otra vez Iida y lanzó a Uraraka como si de un proyectil se tratara_

 _Iida Idiota! — Grito la chica apunto de caer encima del chico_

 _Ahhh_ _— decían ambos preocupados_

 _Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el cual el chico se golpeó con el suelo y la chica cayó encima de el_

 _Uraraka le dejo todo en sus manos — dijo Iida mientras se iba yendo_

 _Espera Iida! No me deje sola! — le trataba de gritar pero el chico ya no estaba…_

 _Aahhgg_ _— decía de dolor el chico quien estaba ahora en el suelo_

 _Está bien Deku — le pregunto la chica algo preocupada_

 _Si... Estoy bien — dijo para no preocupar a la chica_

 _Que bien… ahora después de esto matare a Iida — dijo con una expresión de enojo_

 _Bueno…me puede responder una pregunta…— dijo el chico…_

 _C-claro con mucho gusto se lo responderé —dijo rápidamente la chica cambiando de actitud_

 _Bien... Por que razón Iida y usted vinieron corriendo y luego porque Iida la lanzó como si de un misil de tratara? — pregunto el chico algo confuso_

 _Esto…en realidad…pues… — la chica trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas_

 _Y además que era eso de que le dejaba todo en sus manos? — preguntó algo más confuso_

 _Bueno…es que…— decía presionada la chica_

 _Uraraka me puede decir! — el chico quería una respuesta clara_

 _Dilo…dilo…tienes que decirle…sobre la fiesta...— se decía a ella misma_

 _No me va a contestar…está bien… de todos modo pienso que no me quiere responder por que le hice algo malo verdad...— dijo con una expresión triste mientras entraba a la estación_

 _Espera que me hizo algo malo? De que hablas Deku?— dijo confusa la chica mientras seguía al chico_

 _Pues el día de hoy no me habló nadie del salón, debe ser que hice algo que los enojara sin darme cuenta — dijo el chico triste mientras seguía caminando hacia los vagones_

 _Eso no es ver— decía la chica pero fue interrumpida_

 _Es verdad, trato de que todos sean felices en sus pero luego daño a alguien sin darme cuenta— dijo el chico con algo de culpa_

 _Deku! Por favor escuc— fue otra vez interrumpida_

 _Así que espero que me perdone por si le hice daño y no me di cuenta — dijo el chico con una cara de culpa dentro del vago_

 _Espe— La chica gritó pero las puertas se habían cerrado y el tren ya estaba avanzando_

 _La única oportunidad que tenía para poder decirle y terminó en un severo FRACASO…_

* * *

 _En el vagón se veía a un chico viendo la ventana en la cual empezaba a llover poco a poco con una expresión triste…_

 _Te pasa algo chico? — preguntó un señor algo preocupado por su cara_

 _No es nada señor — dijo el chico_

 _Entonces porque estas triste? — aún seguía preguntado el señor_

 _No es nada malo señor…— dijo otra vez el chico_

 _Cuéntame tal vez te pueda ayudar — dijo el señor algo contento_

 _Esta bien — dijo el chico_

 _Bien cual es tu nombre?— preguntó el señor_

 _Izuku Midoriya señor — se presentó el chico_

 _Bien y que es lo que te atormenta? — preguntó el señor_

 _Vera hoy es mi cumpleaños y pues pensé que alguien me felicitaría pero mis amigos y mi madre no me dijeron nada…y eso me deja algo triste…— dijo triste el chico_

 _Pero se supone que si son tus amigos no deberían al menos darte una felicitación? — dijo confuso el señor_

 _Tal vez les hice algo malo y eso los hizo enojar, puede que no me diera cuenta ya que no querían hablar ni me dejaban ver lo que estaban haciendo…— dijo otra vez sintiendo culpable_

 _O tal vez hicieron algo de lo que no querían decirte hasta cierto punto — dijo el señor sacando una rara pero posible solución_

 _Espere Que? De que habla señor? — dijo bastante confuso el chico_

 _Tal vez tu malentendiste todo y pensabas que no querían seguir siendo tus amigos, cuando en realidad tus amigos hicieron algo de lo que no querías que te dieras cuenta para dártelo — dijo el señor explicándole la posible solución_

 _Una…sorpresa…para…mi?_

 _De repente Izuku unió todo lo que había pasado el día entero: chicos que no querían decir la verdad, personas que cambian de tema, en los pupitre había una caja algo rara, que estuviera solo en el almuerzo y por último que nadie estaba desconcentrado y se veían esforzando para terminar algo… se había resuelto el rompecabezas!_

 _Señor ya lo entiendo! — dijo sorprendido el chico_

 _Bien y que esperas te vas a quedar aquí triste todavía o vas a ir a ver lo que hicieron tus amigos — dijo muy feliz el señor_

 _Cierto! — dijo el chico_

 _El vagón se paró en otra estación y se abrieron las puertas de las cuales salió un chico rápidamente…_

 _Hey Espera! — dijo el señor_

 _Que pasa señor? — dijo mientras se detenía confuso el chico_

 _Felicidades chico — dijo contento el señor_

 _M-muchas gracias — dijo muy contento el chico mientras se iba corriendo_

 _Había obtenido lo que tanto había buscado…pero le faltaba hacer algo más..._

 _Entonces Izuku Midoriya…es un buen muchacho…será muy buen Yerno— se decía el papa de Uraraka feliz de que su hija encontrara a alguien increíble_

* * *

 _Mientras tanto…_

 _Una chica que estaba sentada en una parada la cual no quería llamar a los chicos para decirle la mala noticia…_

 _No…quiero hacerlo…— se decía la chica triste con la cabeza bajo_

 _Siempre trato de hacer alguien feliz y termino lastimando más…— se decía todavía triste…_

 _Tal vez soy una idiota…tal vez…— se decía la chica_

 _No lo es! — dijo gritando un chico_

 _La chica levanto su cara para ver a un chico peliverde muy mojado…era Deku_

 _Deku? Qué hace aquí — dijo algo confundida la chica_

 _Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! — dijo el chico con la cabeza abajo_

 _De que habla Deku? — dijo confundida_

 _Perdón por no querer escucharla y sacar conclusiones precipitadas — dijo el chico aun con la cabeza abajo_

 _No a mí perdóneme por déjalo solo y no hacerle caso fue mi culpa que todo esto pasara — se culpaba a ella misma_

 _La culpa? Pero si usted lo que hizo es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mi — dijo muy contento el chico_

 _Ee-enserio — dijo algo roja la chica_

 _Tu-tu-tu-tu (el mejor tono de llamada xd) sonaba el teléfono de la chica_

 _Espere deje contestó — dijo la chica rápidamente_

 _Asintió el chico para que contestara_

 _Hola? — dijo la chica_

 _Uraraka ya estás trayendo a Midoriya — pregunto Iida por el otro lado_

 _Bueno es q— la chica fue interrumpida y el chico agarro su teléfono_

 _Iida? — pregunto el chico_

 _Mi-midoriya — dijo sorprendido Iida_

 _No se preocupe ya en camino me lleva Uraraka hacia allá — dijo feliz el chico_

 _Ok…gracias por informarnos lo esperamos aquí — dijo Iida_

 _Si pronto llegaremos — dijo el chico antes de colgar_

 _Deku? — dijo algo sorprendida la chica_

 _Bien vamos Uraraka guíame por favor — dijo con una gran sonrisa_

 _Sí — le respondió la chica con una sonrisa también_

 _Se podía ver como los dos chicos iban caminando hacia el lugar con una lluvia la cual no le importaba a ninguno ya que ambos estaban felices._

* * *

 ** _Bien aqui termina el 3 Capitulo/Parte :3 Bueno solo queda el Final y termina esta historia :3 Pero bueno espero poder subir el Capitulo/Parte Final pronto y no esperarme 1 mes :P , Bueno hasta el Final :D_**


End file.
